Random Adventures/Enemies
='ENEMIES'= 'Blob' Blobs are gray ball creatures. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+1) **AT: 5 (+1) **DF: 0% **LV: 5 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Octoblob' Octoblobs are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 8% (+8%) **LV: 8 **CL: Basic/Magic *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Squareblob' Squareblobs are a variant of the Blob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+6) **AT: 20 (+6) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 20 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do 4x4 Basic damage. **''Sucker'': Do AT Green damage. **''Singsong'': Just sing. That's it. 'Dorpener' Dorpeners are a variant of the Squareblob. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+6) **AT: 20 (+6) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 20 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Blah'': Do 4x4 Basic damage. **''KNOCK KNOCK!: Do 'AT*2' Green damage. **''Singsong: Stun an enemy. 'Squareblob-4' Squareblob-4s are Squareblobs with a four-mask on. Now they’re ACTUALLY square! *'STATS' **HP: 40 (+24) **AT: 80 (+24) **DF: 16% (+16%) **LV: 80 **CL: Basic/Block/Green *'MOVESET' **''Square Oscillating Blah'': Do 4x4x4 Basic damage. **''Door Shield'': Summon four Squareblobs. Can only be used once. **''Atrocious Singsong'': Do AT/2 Volume damage to all enemies. 'Zapper' Zappers are lightning bolt-like things that zap you. *'STATS' **HP: 15 (+5) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 0% (+5%) **LV: 10 **CL: Lightning *'MOVESET' **''Zap'': Do AT Lightning damage. **''Overcharge'': This loses HP/3 HP and all Zappers do 70% more damage for 3''' turns. **''Chained'': '''PASSIVE: Every time this attacks, do AT/2 damage to another enemy. Has a 50% chance to do AT/2 damage to all enemies instead. 'Voltabolt' Voltabolts are a variant of the Zapper. *'STATS' **HP: 25 (+5) **AT: 20 (+10) **DF: 10% (+5%) **LV: 15 **CL: Lightning/Smarty *'MOVESET' **''Megazap'': Do AT Lightning damage. **''Ulticharge'': This loses HP/5 HP and all Zappers and Voltabolts do 75% more damage for 2''' turns. **''Chained'': '''PASSIVE: Every time this attacks, do AT/2 damage to another enemy. Has a 55% chance to do AT/2 damage to all enemies instead. **''Boomerang Effect'': PASSIVE: When this attacks, it has a 50% chance to also do that much damage to itself. 'Zappour' Destabilized, they're pretty crazy. However they're just glass cannons. Except, STRONG. *'STATS' **HP: 40 (+8) **AT: 40 (+8) **DF: 0% **LV: 80 **CL: Lightning *'MOVESET' **''Unstable Electric'': Do AT Lightning damage. Does AT/2 recoil damage to it. Stun the enemy for 2''' turns. **''Destabilize'': This regains '''HP/3 and it does 1.5x more damage for 1''' turn. However, its teammates take '''AT*2 damage from it afterwards. **''Energy Release'': DEATH EFFECT - When defeated, do AT/5 Lightning damage to its enemies. '4our' 4ours are numbers that look like the number four. *'STATS' **HP: 4 **AT: 4 (+4) **DF: 4% (+4%) **LV: 4 **CL: Symbol *'MOVESET' **''The Question that Cares'': Do 4x4 Symbol damage. **''Multi-4our'': All 4ours do AT damage to a random enemy. Can only be used once per turn. **''The Power of Cuatro'': PASSIVE: This gets +4 HP for every other 4our on the battlefield. 'Spiky Mervert' Spiky Merverts, or just Spikies, are razor blades. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+6) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 10% (+5%) **LV: 8 **CL: Iron *'MOVESET' **''Slice'': Do AT Iron damage. **''Sharpen'': All allies do 30% more damage for 3''' turns. **''Taunt'': Just laugh. That's it. '''Zazz Zazz is the first boss of RA. *'STATS' **HP: 10 **AT: 10 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Attack'': Do AT Basic damage. **''Damage Limit'': PASSIVE: Cannot take more than 1''' damage per attack. '''G.I.F. Giant Inflatable Frogs (or G.I.F.s) are giant frog balloons. *'STATS' **HP: 35 (+7) **AT: 15 (+5) **DF: 7% (+7%) **LV: 6 **CL: Green/Windy/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Lick'': Do AT Hydro damage. **''Boing'': Do 15 Bouncy damage. **''Refill'': PASSIVE: Every three turns, heal this for 5'. **''Kabloom!: '''DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make two Squareblobs and a Pump Master K. 'Pump Master K' Do I have to explain that one? *'STATS' **HP: 30 (+5) **AT: 5 (+5) **DF: 15% (+5%) **LV: 3 **CL: Windy/Iron *'MOVESET' **''Air Blast'': Do AT Windy damage. **''Re-inflation'': CHARGE 2: Make a G.I.F.. 'Rainbow Bloon' Seriously? *'STATS' **HP: 30 (+5) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 0% **LV: 2 **CL: Bouncy/Random *'MOVESET' **''Air Bounce'': Do AT/2 Windy damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. 'Haiku' Haiku (aka Poe Etree) is a 17-block mini-boss. *'STATS' **HP: 17 **AT: 1 (+1) **DF: 17% **LV: 17 **CL: Symbol *'MOVESET' **''Poe Etree'': Do 5''' Magic damage. Heal this for '''5. **''Rest in Pieces'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make 17 Wunsies. 'Wunsie' Wunsies are the remains of other Numberblocks. *'STATS' **HP: 1 **AT: 1 **DF: 20% **LV: 1 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''We Are Number One!: All non-charging '''Wunsies' do AT Basic damage to an enemy. Can only be used once per turn. **''One Wonderful World and One Me!: '''CHARGE 3': For every Wunsie on the battlefield, make one more Wunsie. Can only be used once per turn. 'Black Bloon' A racially ambiguous Bloon. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 0% **LV: 2 **CL: Bouncy/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Air Bounce'': Do AT/2 Windy damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. **''Immunity'': Immune from Pyro and Trinitrotoluene damage. 'White Bloon' The opposite of the other Bloon. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+2) **AT: 8 (+2) **DF: 0% **LV: 2 **CL: Bouncy/Polar *'MOVESET' **''Air Bounce'': Do AT/2 Windy damage and AT/2 Bouncy damage. **''Immunity'': Immune from Polar and Hydro damage. 'Birdie' Birdie is the boss of Sector 1B. *'STATS' **HP: 100 **AT: 15 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Bouncy/Critter/Windy *'MOVESET' **''Chirp'': Do 10 Windy damage. Has a 50% chance of stunning an enemy. **''Bounce'': Do AT Bouncy damage. **''Air Blast'': Do AT Windy damage but also lose 15 HP. **''Refill'': PASSIVE: Every two turns, this heals for 10. 'Greenie' Greenie is one of Dragon Tamer's beloved dragons. He's also really uncreative. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 15 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Green *'MOVESET' *''Attack'': Do AT Green damage. *''Fire Breath'': Do AT Mania/Pyro damage. 'Mylarcat' Mylarcats are... well, you're looking at one. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+5) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 0% **LV: 5 **CL: Critter/Surprise/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Bounce'': Do AT Bouncy damage. **''Weak Spot'': PASSIVE: Any Critter attack does 10 more damage. **''Mylar Explosion'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, do 10 Windy damage to everything. 'Pouncer' Another one of Dragon Tamer's dragons. This guy's a trickster for other dragons, however. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 10 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Surprise *'MOVESET' **''BOO!: Do 'AT' damage to and '''stun' an enemy. **''Spike Strips'': Do AT Iron damage to an enemy. If it's a Mania, do AT*2 damage instead. 'Embra' The OTHER fiery dragon. *'STATS' **HP: 50 **AT: 20 **DF: 5% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Explosive Results'': Do AT Pyro damage to an enemy and AT/2 Pyro damage to all other enemies. **''Slow Burn'': Do AT Pyro damage to an enemy and it takes 10 damage every turn. 'Peashooter' One of the classic Jokemons. What? Why yes, he has been mutated! *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+3) **AT: 10 (+5) **DF: 10% **LV: 10 **CL: Green/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Shoot'': Do AT Bouncy damage. 'Sunflower' THERE'S A ZOMBIE ON YOUR LAWN! Just kidding. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+1) **AT: 20 (+5) **DF: 5% **LV: 10 **CL: Green/Sunny/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Sun Beam'': Do AT Sunny/Pyro damage. **''Healing'': Heal for 10 HP. 'Wall-Nut' Wall-Knight made copies of himself. What could possibly go right? *'STATS' **HP: 60 (+5) **AT: 5 **DF: 75% **LV: 10 **CL: Green/Stone/Iron *'MOVESET' **''Defend'': Another ally gets 10% more DF for 5''' turns. '''Loonasaur Mr Beast lied to us! These things CAN swim! *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+5) **AT: 0 **DF: 10% (+1%) **LV: 10 **CL: Bouncy/Hydro/Critter *'MOVESET' **''Inflation'': Heal any ally with the Bouncy element for 5'. **''Starting Health: '''PASSIVE: This fighter starts with HP/2 HP. **''Floating'': PASSIVE: Immune to Hydro attacks. **''Overinflated'': PASSIVE: This fighter immediately gets destroyed once he reaches full HP. **''Bursting Boom'': DEATH EFFECT: When destroyed, do 5''' Volume damage to all enemies. '''Cloudy Not to be confused with Cloudy from BFB. *'STATS' **HP: 80 **AT: 40 **DF: 1% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Windy/Hydro *'MOVESET' **''Last Breath'': Do 5''' damage to this and '''20 damage to all enemies. **''Storm's Brewing'': All enemies deal 50% less damage for the next 3''' turns. '''Zenith Who is he? Who knows! *'STATS' **HP: 80 **AT: 40 **DF: 1% **LV: 1 **CL: Mania/Magic *'MOVESET' **''Void'': Do AT damage to everything. Yes, even itself. **''Health Steal'': PASSIVE: Every time this does damage, heal this for 10% of the total damage. 'Eco-Freak' Chip's L.A.C.T.O.S.E. counterpart. Uses his intelligence for evil. And by that I mean he ruins everything. *'STATS' **HP: 40 **AT: 20 **DF: 20% **LV: 1 **CL: Green/Confection *'MOVESET' **''Brutal Honesty'': Do AT Smarty damage. **''No Dumping'': All Chemical moves are restricted for 3''' turns. **''Energy Reduction'': '''PASSIVE: All Lightning attacks do 75% less damage. 'Health Diamond' A HUGE health freak. She even refused to take her Confection element! Based on a misspelling. *'STATS' **HP: 40 **AT: 20 **DF: 20% **LV: 1 **CL: Basic *'MOVESET' **''Food Pyramid Scheme'': Do AT damage. Heal this for AT/2. **''Sportaflop'': Do AT*2 damage. Has a 50% chance of failing. **''Hypoglycemia'': PASSIVE: Confection moves are restricted. 'RoboSix' Yes, 6ixbot made more. *'STATS' **HP: 66 **AT: 66 **DF: 66% **LV: 6 **CL: Iron/Lightning/Symbol *'MOVESET' **''Break Dance'': Do AT/6 damage to six random things. **''Zippy Zap'': Do AT/3 Lightning damage to three random enemies. **''6ix-6ix-6ix-6ix-6ix-6ix'': PASSIVE: This gets +66 HP for every other RoboSix on the battlefield. 'Redd' The opposite of Greenie; he is really creative. *'STATS' **HP: 100 **AT: 15 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Pyro/Lightning/Mania *'MOVESET' **''Firelectricity Strike'': Do AT Pyro to one enemy and AT Lightning to all other enemies. **''The Legend of the Mania'': Do AT*2 Mania damage to an enemy. Heal an ally for AT. 'Gia' His name stands for "Giant", because he is. *'STATS' **HP: 100 **AT: 15 **DF: 25% **LV: 1 **CL: Bouncy/Windy/Mania *'MOVESET' **''Boing-Boing Bet You Didn't See That Coming!: Do 'AT' Bouncy to one enemy and 'AT' Windy to all other enemies. **''The Legend of the Mania: Do AT*2 Mania damage to an enemy. Heal an ally for AT. 'Mīm (م)' Mīms are Haroofistaans that make the /m/ sound. *'STATS' **HP: 3 (+3) **AT: 3 (+1) **DF: 25% **LV: 13 **CL: Block/Symbol *'MOVESET' *''Flipping Out'': Do AT damage. *''Mīmetic Mutation'': CHARGE 2: This turns into a Memezuhbamuh. 'Memezuhbamuh (مِیمزَبایمَ)' Memezuhbamuhs are Mīms that mutated. Thanks, MrYokai. *'STATS' **HP: 6 (+6) **AT: 6 (+2) **DF: 50% **LV: 13 **CL: Block/Symbol/Surprise *'MOVESET' *''Flipping Out'': Do AT damage. *''Mmm!: Heal this for '''5'. 'Adam (آدم)' At least he won’t ruin everything, right? RIGHT?? *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+5) **AT: 15 (+5) **DF: 50% **LV: 15 **CL: Block/Symbol *'MOVESET' **''Overpowered Smartypants'': Turn this into an Adam who Ruins Everything. **''Mangoes Eat It'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make two Mangoblocks. 'The Adam who Ruins Everything (آدم جو سب کچھ تباہ کرتا ہے)' ...I take that back. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+10) **AT: 30 (+10) **DF: 50% **LV: 15 **CL: Block/Symbol/Smarty *'MOVESET' **''Brutal Honesty'': Do AT Smarty damage. **''Mangoes Eat It'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, make two Mangoblocks. 'Mangoblock (آم)' He is why Adam and Nana are obsessed with mangoes. *'STATS' **HP: 5 (+5) **AT: 5 (+5) **DF: 0% **LV: 5 **CL: Block/Symbol/Confection *'MOVESET' **''Vampiric Bite'': Do AT damage. Heal this for AT. 'Ballistaan (گیند)' Ballistaans are Haroofistaans that are basically Saggy wannabes. *'STATS' **HP: 6 (+6) **AT: 3 (+3) **DF: 10% **LV: 19 **CL: Bouncy/Symbol *'MOVESET' *''The Ball is Round'': Do AT Bouncy damage. *''Popped!: '''DEATH EFFECT': When defeated, do 3''' Volume damage. '''Fireblock (آگ) THIS BLOCK IS ON FIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ *'STATS' **HP: 12 (+12) **AT: 8 (+8) **DF: 10% **LV: 6 **CL: Block/Symbol/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Fiery Punch'': Do AT Pyro damage. Has a 10% chance to do 2*AT damage instead. **''The Haroofistaan of Alif-Mad'': PASSIVE: If hit by a Pyro attack, this turns into a Hellfireblock. 'Hellfireblock (جہنم آگ)' LIKE FIRE, HELLFIRE! *'STATS' **HP: 12 (+12) **AT: 8 (+8) **DF: 10% **LV: 6 **CL: Block/Symbol/Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Fiery Punch'': Do AT Pyro damage. Has a 25% chance to do 2*AT damage instead. **''Pain is Temporary; Anger is Forever'': Every turn, Hellfireblock's AT doubles. 'Luna-r Moon' The real final boss of Chapter 1ne. *'STATS' **HP: 1000 **AT: 0 **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare/Moon *'MOVESET' **''Luna-r Spawn'': Spawn a Nightmare fighter. Cannot be used if a Nightmare fighter is on the battlefield. **''Creeping Shadows'': Do 10 Moon damage to an enemy and it takes 10 damage and does 75% less damage for two turns. **''Don’t Think About It.: '''PASSIVE': You can only damage Luna-r Moon when there's no other Nightmare fighter on the battlefield. **''Overkill Restriction'': You cannot do more than 50 damage to other allies. **''Feel Bad About It.: '''PASSIVE': If you destroy a Nightmare fighter, Luna-r Moon will be stunned for one turn until spawning another Nightmare fighter. **''Action Distraction'': PASSIVE: Every three turns, spawn any of these: ***three Blobs , 5, 4, and 3 ***a 8 Octoblob and two 8 Squareblobs ***a 20 Dorpener ***three 1 Zappers and a 15 Voltabolt ***two 3 Spiky Merverts ***a 6 G.I.F. ***a 17 Poe Etree (can only be used once) ***three 2 Rainbow Bloons, Black Bloons, and White Bloons ***a 1 Birdie (can only be used once) ***a 1 Greenie (can only be used once) ***three 5 Mylarcats ***a 1 Pouncer (can only be used once) ***a 1 Embra (can only be used once) ***a 5 Peashooter, Sunflower, and Wall-Nut ***a 1 Cloudy (can only be used once) ***a 1 Zenith (can only be used once) ***a 1 Eco-Freak and Health Diamond (can only be used once) ***a 6 RoboSix ***a 1 Redd (can only be used once) ***a 1 Gia (can only be used once) ***a 13 Mīm ***a 15 Adam ***a 19 Ballistaan ***a 6 Fireblock **''Heal Them!: '''ACTIVE': At HP*75% HP, it can heal fighters by 20 but ONLY when they're below HP/2 HP. **''Call-Back'': ACTIVE: At HP*50% HP, Zazz will come in and sometimes throw the Luna-r Moon, doing 30 damage . However, it has a 3-turn recharge. **''Double Trouble'': ACTIVE: At HP*25% HP, it spawns two Nightmare fighters instead of one. **''Only Slightly Dead'': ACTIVE: At HP*10% HP, it refuses to die and will spawn four Nightmare fighters and gets buffed very heavily (but also increases the Luna-r Moon throw to a 5-turn recharge) and is shielded for five turns. **''Epic Fail'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, do 20 damage to all enemies, and all allies are removed from the battlefield except Zazz, who does a pathetic attempt to try and stop you. This time, he has only 1''' HP. That's right, '''1. 'Luna Loud' She is always ready to rock! *'STATS' **HP: 150 **AT: 30 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare/Moon/Volume *'MOVESET' **''For Bros About to Rock!: Do 'AT' Volume damage. **''Time to Jam!: Do AT/3 Volume damage to all enemies. 'Luna Girl' "I defeated the banana-like Powerpuff Girls knockoffs... for THIS?" *'STATS' **HP: 150 **AT: 30 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare/Moon/Sunny *'MOVESET' **''Moon-Weed'': Do AT Green damage to an enemy and it takes 10 Poison damage for three turns. **''Moon-Ball'': Do AT/2 Bouncy damage to an enemy and it loses its turn. **''Insect Attack!: Do 'AT/3' Critter damage to all enemies and they heal '''50%' less for two turns. 'Balloona Luna' Hey, that perfectly rhymes! *'STATS' **HP: 150 **AT: 20 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare/Moon/Bouncy *'MOVESET' **''Boing Boing Bet You Thought I Was Gonna Say "Betty", Eh?: Do 'AT' Bouncy damage. **''Deflated: DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, do 20 Windy damage to everything. 'Nightmare Moon' Her name is NOT the opposite of Dream Island. *'STATS' **HP: 150 **AT: 30 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare/Moon/Critter *'MOVESET' **''Night-Mare Fuel'': Do AT damage to an enemy and it does 75% less damage for three turns. **''Luna Eclipse'': DEATH EFFECT: When defeated, all enemies do 75% less damage for five turns. ='WAVES'= 'Sector 1A' ''Wave 1ne: A Whole New World'' *'Blob' 1 ''Wave 2wo: Double Trouble'' *'Blob' 1 *'Blob' 2 ''Wave 3hree: Fibbage Three'' *'Zapper' 1 ''Wave 4our: Everybody Cuatro! *'4our''' 1 (x4) ''Wave 5ive: Rock My World, Girl'' *'Blob' 2 *'Octoblob' 1 ''Wave 6ix: Is Still a Robot'' *'Zapper' 1 (x6) *'Voltabolt' 6 ''Wave 7even: Lucky Boo'' *'Voltabolt' 3 *'Spiky Mervert' 4 ''Wave 8ight: Octoblob to the Rescue! *'Octoblob''' 1 (x8) ''Wave 9ine: Attack of the Variants'' *'Octoblob' 2 *'Voltabolt' 3 *'Squareblob' 2 ''Wave 10n: The First Ever Super Wave'' ''Round 10-1: Blobs'' *'Blob' 2 (x2) *'Octoblob' 3 *'Squareblob' 4 ''Round 10-2: Zappers'' *'Zapper' 1 (x4) *'Voltabolt' 6 ''Round 10-3: Spikies'' *'Spiky Mervert' 5 (x2) ''Round 10-4: 4ours'' *'4our' 4 (x4) ''Round 10-5: My First Boss Battle'' *'Zazz' 1 'Sector 1B' ''Wave 11even: Eleven Minus One Plus Two Minus One... *'Blob''' 1 (x10) *'Blob' 5 ''Wave 12elve: Francis Felix Fenton Fabian Finley Farnsworth Falco Fallon Flannigan Fairfax Freddy McGrog Farley Fernando the Frog'' *'G.I.F.' 1 ''Wave 13irteen: Broken Mirrors'' *'Blob' 1 (x2) *'G.I.F.' 2 *''Spawnaggedon'': Every two turns, two 1 Blobs spawn. ''Wave 14urteen: Somewhere... *'Rainbow Bloon''' 1 (x7) ''Wave 15fteen: ...Over the Rainbow'' *'Rainbow Bloon' 1 (x7) *'G.I.F.' 3 ''Wave 16xteen: Sour Cream'' *'Squareblob' 4 (x2) *'4our' 1 (x4) *''We're Gonna Need a Bigger Island'': This wave must be completed in two turns. ''Wave 17venteen: High Cue'' *'Haiku' 1 *''We're Gonna Need a Bigger Island'': This wave must be completed in two turns. ''Wave 18ghteen: Soft & Light'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x3) *'Rainbow Bloon' 1 (x10) ''Wave 19neteen: Pumped Up Kicks'' *'Pump Master K' 3 (x6) ''Wave 20enty: Return of Poe Etree'' *'Haiku' 1 *''Restriction'': Smarty is restricted. ''Wave 2wenty-1ne: Frog Wild'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x10) ''Wave 2wenty-2wo: Dang Twisters'' *'Rainbow Bloon' 1 (x22) *''Winds-Day'': Every two turns, do 3''' Windy damage to everyone. Wave 2wenty-3hree': The Blobs Return'' *'Blob' 5 (x5) ''Wave 2wenty-4our: Four-by-Six'' *'Black Bloon' 1 (x4) *'White Bloon' 1 (x6) ''Wave 2wenty-5ive: Five Square'' ''Round 25-1: Frog Wild II'' *'G.I.F.' 1 (x3) ''Round 25-2: Ma-Blooned'' *'Rainbow Bloon' 2 (x1) *'Black Bloon' 2 (x3) *'White Bloon' 2 (x3) ''Round 25-3: Angry Birdie'' *'Birdie' 1 'Sector 1C' ''Wave 2wenty-6ix: Derpy Dorpeners'' *'Dorpener' 1 (x4) ''Wave 2wenty-7even: Here Be Dragons'' *'Greenie' 1 ''Wave 2wenty-8ight: Super Balloony was Here'' *'G.I.F.' 2 *'Mylarcat' 1 (x3) ''Wave 2wenty-9ine: Green is Not a Creative Color'' *'Squareblob' 4 (x4) *'Dorpener' 4 (x4) ''Wave 30irty: Maximum Power'' *'Spiky Mervert' 8 *'Zapper' 10 *'Voltabolt' 15 ''Wave 3hirty-1ne: Here Be Dragons II'' *'Pouncer' 1 *'Embra' 1 ''Wave 3hirty-2wo: Blast to the Past'' *'Peashooter' 5 (x5) *'Sunflower' 5 (x5) *'Wall-Nut' 5 (x5) ''Wave 3hirty-3hree: Here Be Dragons III'' *'Loonasaur' 1 (x4) *'Cloudy' 1 *'Zenith' 1 ''Wave 3hirty-4our: Someone's Probably Into This'' *'Loonasaur' 10 (x10) ''Wave 3hirty-5ive: All Around Me Are Familiar Faces'' *'Eco-Freak' 1 *'Health Diamond' 1 *''OH NO YOU DON'T!: You cannot use your strongest fighter. Wave 3hirty-6ix: Six-Die Yahtzee'' *'RoboSix' 6 (x6) ''Wave 3hirty-7even: Seems Familiar, Eh? *'Blob''' 5 ''Wave 3hirty-8ight: Well, It Ain't Easy Now! *'4our''' 4 (x4) *'RoboSix' 6 ''Wave 3hirty-9ine: Here Be Dragons IV'' *'Redd' 1 *'Gia' 1 ''Wave 4orty: The Ground Round-Up'' ''Round 40-1: Green Is Still Not a Creative Color'' *'Squareblob' 2 (x4) *'Dorpener' 2 (x4) ''Round 40-2: Bounce House'' *'G.I.F.' 3 *'Mylarcat' 2 (x3) ''Round 40-3: Revenge of the Plants'' *'Peashooter' 5 *'Sunflower' 5 *'Wall-Nut' 5 ''Round 40-4: Numberetti: What's the Biggest Number You Can Make? *'4our''' 4 (x4) *'RoboSix' 6 ''Round 40-5: Here Be Dragons V'' *'Greenie' 1 *'Pouncer' 1 *'Embra' 1 *'Cloudy' 1 *'Zenith' 1 *'Redd' 1 *'Gia' 1 ''Wave 4orty-1ne: Mīms Used to be Not-Freaky'' *'Mīm' 7 *''Only the Ones You Recruited'': Only recruited fighters can be used in this wave. ''Wave 4orty-2wo: “Noon”? *'Wall-Nut''' 5 *'Mīm' 7 (x3) ''4orty-3hree: Adam Mangoes Eat It'' *'Adam' 8 *'Mangoblock' 1 (x3) ''4orty-4our: What the Haroofistaan!? *'Squareblob-4''' 4 *'Mīm' 7 *'Adam' 8 *'Mangoblock' 1 (x3) *'Ballistaan' 9 *'Fireblock' 6 'Sector 1☠' ''Wave 4orty-5ive: The Luna-Tic'' *'Luna-r Moon' 1 Category:RA